Guess
by Tweek Tweekers
Summary: Who would've thought being poor could bring Craig and Kenny together? Who would've thought that Craig had a crush, on a boy! Crenny oneshot, random drabble.


Craig and Kenny had bonded over the years. Why? Because At some point during this painful recession the Tucker's plummeted and went bankrupt. In other words they were officially dirt poor. No, they haven't stooped down to the McCormick level where they can't afford their bills and have to eat pop-tarts for dinner. Though they have hit the point we're small luxuries aren't being bought and the point where they can't afford to get braces for Craig. Craig was sooooo mad.

Craig had attempted to keep his family's financial problem a secret but it got out and now everyone made fun of him for it. Cartman and his gang would rub the newest toys and electronics in his face saying he couldn't afford them and that he might as well go live with Kenny. Craig would casually flip them off but it really pissed him off that people like Cartman could have things that he couldn't. Even his own friends looked down on him, they pitied him.

Craig wasn't one to take pity very well, so he simply stopped talking to everyone and stayed by himself for a while. That is 'til one day at lunch Craig went to his usual solitary place behind the school for a quick smoke but to his surprise half of a familiar face was their. You know the half you could see from behind his orange parker. They talked and Craig realized that Kenny didn't pity him but he was jealous of him.

After that Craig just bonded with Kenny. That's what leads us to this current day. Kenny was swinging on a tire swing, they had hung it on a tree behind Kenny's house, while Craig leaned against the beat up, half broken fence with a cigarette hanging loosely between his lips.

"Guess what?" Kenny said out of nowhere.

Craig snapped his attention to masked boy and cocked a brow, "What?"

"I banged Butters." Craig could tell he was grinning a stupid foolish grin. One that only a real pervert like Kenny could pull off.

"I bet you did, fag." Craig replied dully.

Kenny chuckled, "Homophobe."

"Not exactly."

A few moments passed and Kenny sat up quickly, turned to Craig and repeated him, "Not exactly?"

A few more moments passed and Craig didn't look at Kenny, "I always thought you were straight."

He shrugged in response and started to swing on the tire again, "You were half right."

Craig glanced at him but didn't keep his focus directed towards him, "I never thought you liked dick."

"I don't like to limit my options." he was doing it again, he was grinning his asinine grin.

"What if you had to choose one?" Craig asked curiously.

Kenny gave him a strange expression, "I'd choose…dick, definitely dick."

The brunette dropped his cancer-stick, "Why?"

Kenny shrugged, "It's more fun." He grinned, "You should try it."

"Maybe."

Kenny practically flung himself out of the swing and stood in front of Craig, only inches away, "What did you say?"

For a minute Craig showed confusion but it was followed closely behind with an unemotional stare, "Maybe."

"You like a guy?" Kenny was now more happy than a puppy playing catch, "I bet it's me." He nudged him suggestively.

Craig rolled his eyes and pushed him away, "Cocky much?"

"Who is it then?" now he was over the top hyper. He was now officially going to beg and beg and beg and beg until he got a straight forward answer.

"Why should I tell you?" Craig spat, "I shouldn't trust anyone in this god forsaken town to keep a secret as big as this one."

"Craig, the secret of who you like has very little importance and no effect on the world, thus it really shouldn't matter who knows because no one will care." Kenny was blunt.

"Thanks, if I didn't feel like shit before I certainly do now."

"That's what friends are for." he smirked, "They also share secrets."

"Blonde." he stated simply.

"Alright, Blonde. Pip, Butters, Tweek, Me, Gregory, Thomas and Bebe but we've already confirmed it's a boy." he chuckled. "Give me another hint."

"No." he stated simply.

"Come on just one more hint!" pleaded Kenny. He dropped to his knees and pulled on Craig's sweatshirt, "I'm begging, dude!"

Craig flipped him off, "You look like an ass."

"I bet I'm one hot ass." Kenny wiggled his brows suggestively.

Craig scoffed, "Don't confuse it with Kyle's."

"Didn't know you were looking." Kenny growled seductively as he got off his knees and nudged his dull friend.

"Who couldn't?" Craig let a small smile slip.

Kenny leaned against the fence with him, "Thought you liked a blonde?"

"I do."

"So can I have one more hint? If I can't guess then I'll leave you alone."

Craig nodded and turned to Kenny, "Alright. One more hint." Kenny's nodded happily but before he knew it he was tugged forward, smashed against another set of lips, so hard that it probably left a bruise. Kenny was shocked at first but couldn't help but melt into the kiss. Within a second the harsh and fierce kiss was broken and the monotone teen turned to lean against the fence as if nothing happened, "Can you take a guess?"

* * *

I seriously need to stop writing all these random drabbles, like all my stories are turning into a simple conversation with like no point!

Please review, I'll give you cookies! :)


End file.
